Hollykit's Story
by Hollyleaf23
Summary: Follow along as a sickly young kit, Hollykit, travels through life when her Mother and Father reject her. Find out what happens when Hollykit starts to have feelings for one of her closest friends, and as her best-friend betrays the clan. (My first fic so please give me criticism so I can improve and jems so I know what i'm doing right, in your review. Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Hollykit meowed indignantly as she felt herself being pushed away from her mother's stomach. She patted her forepaws and wriggled up higher. She heard her mother sigh lovingly and begin to purr. The rhythmic noise and the warm milk soothed Hollykit and she was soon asleep.

"Why hasn't Hollykit opened her eyes yet?" Hollykit heard her sister squeak. "She will when she's ready Fawnkit." She heard her mother purr. "Mossheart?" she heard a deep tom's voice. "What do you want Stormheart?" she heard her mother reply stiffly, "I wanted to come see my kits." He must have looked at them both because he next said, "Fawnkit will grow to be a fine warrior. But this piece of scrap, doesn't deserve to live she's obviously very weak, get rid of her." Hollykit flinched, the next thing she knew her mother was on her paws, "I will do no such thing! Get out of here you piece of fox-dung!"

Hollykit braced herself then slowly opened her eyes she was shocked, not just because the nursery was so bright but also because there stood two grown cats with their hackles raised, one was a pretty brown cat, her mother. The other was a gray tabby. She looked to her side and saw a pale gray/tan kit beside her, Fawnkit her sister. Looking behind she realized two other full grown cats her lying down, one was a plump pale brown she-cat. The other was dappled she-cat with two kits tumbling over her, another sat on the edge of the nest watching the two cats intently with sharp green eyes.

Hollykit turned back to the cats in front of her. Mossheart's teeth were curled back, and Stormheart's claws were unsheathed. "Mossheart?" Hollykit squeaked, Mossheart spun around and her eyes flew open, "There! I told you Stormheart, she would open her eyes in her own time!" She turned back to the gray tom, "Now get out before I shred you." Stormheart took heart to the threat because he turned and left. "You know he was right" The pale brown cat meowed from behind, "This scrap of fur won't last a moon." Mossheart spun around and grabbed Hollykit and whisked out of the nursery.

Out in the camp the sun was bright and the world was huge! Hollykit staggered when her mother set her gently on the ground, Hollykit turned to her mother, "Was that my father, the gray cat?" Mossheart's voice was firm but pain was glazed in her eyes when she answered her daughter's question, "No. That was not your father. Don't ever go near him. Don't ever talk to him." Hollykit nodded to appease her mother.

The camp was busy cats padded around everywhere, some going into dens other coming out, most shared tongues and others ran swiftly out of camp. She could hear the purrs of amusements as apprentices raced up trees while their mentors sat at the bottom watching. Hollykit tilted her head and turned around, she saw her mother wasn't paying attention and Hollykit scampered into the nearest den. She looked behind and saw her mother still distracted, not realizing her daughter was missing yet. She turned back to see a silver pelt in front of her nose, unable to stop she charged right into the sleeping form. "Oof!"

The silver cat jumped to his paws and spun around pelt bristling and teeth barred. Hollykit backed away terrified that this huge cat was going to attack her. The silver cat relaxed a little but then lowered his head and got right in her face, "What are you doing here?" He hissed. Hollykit flattened her ears, "I don't know… I was just… just exploring." The silver cat snarled, "Well some cats are sleeping so if you don't mind get your skinny, little-," "Moonpaw!" The silver cat turned at the sound of his name, ears flat and saw a big, pale, gray tom sticking his head in. Moonpaw shrank back from the big tom.

"Moonpaw! What do you think you are doing exactly?" The gray tom hissed, "This little fur ball interrupted my well earned sleep." Moonpaw said trying to sound confident. The tom shook his head, "Well now you've earned yourself a moon of cleaning the elders. I never want to hear you speak to a clan mate like that ever again." Moonpaw's eyes widened but he dipped his head in respect, "Fine." He snorted then stomped out of the den toward the elders.

Hollykit turned toward the big gray tom, "Are you Kinkfur?" Hollykit asked, the thought she recognized his sent from the nursery when he went to go visit Deerpelt in the nursery. Kinkfur nodded, "And that was my apprentice Moonpaw, I hope your not scared of him, he's a grouch." Hollykit purred in amusement she shook her head, "It's ok it was my fault." All of the sudden the den entrance burst open and Stormheart flew in, "Hollykit!" he hissed. "What are you doing in here?" Hollykit trembled and took a step back, "I'm…I'm sorry Stormheart I was just exploring… I was curious" Stormheart's hackles rose, "Well Moonpaw just confronted me and explained just how curious you were." Hollykit trembled and shrank back, "I'm… I'm sorry Stormheart… I didn't mean to."

Stormheart looked as if he wanted to kill her He took a step and hissed, "This clan would be better off without having to look after a useless piece of fox-dung." Then he growled "Go back to the nursery and leave the apprentices and warriors alone." He turned tail and whisked out of the den. Hollykit stared after him terrified; Kinkfur was looking at her sympathetically. "It's all right Hollykit, he is just still-," Hollykit turned around and left the den. She stepped out and saw across the camp Stormheart playing with Fawnkit, while Mossheart watched her family lovingly.

All of the sudden Hollykit was knocked off her paws with a startled yelp. She realized she was being attacked and turned and pawed at a brown pelt. She suddenly realized it was Thrushkit. "Thrushkit! Get off me you great lump!" Thrushkit had her pinned and refused to get off, Sorrelkit suddenly appeared and knocked Thrushkit off of Hollykit and turned back to her, "Come on Hollykit, lets get him!" Both little she-cat attacked the fluffy brown tom. Suddenly a light black pelt appeared taking on Hollykit. Hollykit yelped at the sudden attack, she turned and saw Rainkit charging at her again, the kit was bigger then she. Hollykit turned to call Sorrelkit but she was lock in combat with Thrushkit. Hollykit turned and narrowed her eyes watching Rainkit charge and her, as she neared her she sprung up and landed on the toms back.

Surprised Rainkit stumbled and tried to shake her but she wound her paws around his neck and held on. Rainkit tried but her couldn't shake her off, but then he rolled on the ground and smashed her underneath him, smothered she let go and tried to push him off. Rainkit suddenly flipped around and pinned her underneath him, she craned her head and saw Sorrelkit was pinned by Thrushkit. Hollykit turned back to Rainkit and their eyes met for a fleeting moment. Thrushkit sprung off Sorrelkit and bounced around the clearing yelling, "Yes! You Cloudclan scums take that! Treeclan is awesome and we won!" Rainkit stepped off of Hollykit, "Come on Rainkit lets share a victory mouse!" Thrushkit flounced over to the fresh-kill pile. Rainkit followed his brother more calmly, looking back one more time at Hollykit, her breath caught in her throat when their eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

3 moons later

"Rainpaw! Thrushpaw! Sorrelpaw! Rainpaw! Thrushpaw! Sorrelpaw!" Treeclan chanted the three apprentices name as Lilystar announced them apprentices. Rainpaw had Tigerheart, an orange and black stripped she-cat, as his mentor. Thrushpaw had Voletail, a small tabby tom, as his mentor. Sorrelpaw had Lilystem, a tortishell she-cat as her mentor.

Hollykit chanted the cats name the loudest she sat between Dapplepelt, the three apprentice's proud mother and Longtooth their father. Stormheart, Mossheart and Fawnkit sat several fox-lengths away chanting. Though Mossheart had tried Stormheart was very insistent and the pretty brown she-cat had to give Hollykit away. Though she couldn't show any outward affection toward her daughter she still loved her; she told her every night as Hollykit climbed into Dapplepelt's nest. She would curl up next to Sorrelkit and sleep with her like the sister she never had.

Hollykit finished chanting the names when the three apprentices raced over to her. Sorrelpaw ran her jaw on Hollykit's head while the brothers purred. The three stood with her, while Dapplepelt and Longtooth watched like a proud mother and father. When the apprentice's mentors beckoned them they left Hollykit with Dapplepelt. Hollykit turned and saw Dapplepelt crouch down so she could be eye to eye with Hollykit. "Hollykit?" she began, "You know that I love you, but my kits are apprentices now, and the clan needs me, I have to go back to the warriors den, I'm sorry." Hollykit widened her eyes, "But Dapplepelt, who am I supposed to sleep with?" she wailed. Dapplepelt purred, "Sleep with your own family Hollykit, I'm sure they'll accept you now." Hollykit bowed her head, "Okay, Dapplepelt."

Hollykit turned towards her family as Dapplepelt walked away. She reluctantly padded forward, stopping beside Mossheart. "Mossheart?" Mossheart turned her head and looked down at Hollykit, "Yes dear?" Hollykit glanced at her paws, "I'm going to be sleeping with you again, okay?" Hollykit tensed in preparation of the answer, "Of course Hollykit!" Hollykit glanced at her mother astonished, she began purring but out of the corner of her eye she saw Stormheart prick his ears.

The day passed very quickly and by dusk every cat was in the clearing sharing tongues or chatting and eating prey. Hollykit lay pressed up next to Rainpaw, a purr rumbled in her throat and her eyes were slits. Rainpaw purred beside her, grooming her pelt. Hollykit watched him drowsily. Sorrelpaw and Dovepaw were sharing a vole while Shadowpaw and Mosspaw shared tongues. Moonpaw walked over and leaned down to pick up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. He suddenly stopped and looked up, right at Hollykit. He flattened her ears, "What is she doing here?" Hollykit flinched, Sorrelpaw stood up. She stiffly walked over to the tom and glared up at him with searing blue eyes. The tom stared down at her, "Do you have something to say, Sorrel_kit_?" Sorrelpaw didn't flinch, "I'm sorry Moonpaw, but who died and made you leader? Because if I'm not mistaken, it is a free place. Lilystar is over there and if you have any doubts go take it up with our leader. If you have a problem with Hollykit then you can leave. We were here first." She ended with a growl. Moonpaw took a step back, and glanced around wildly, "I was _born _first." Sorrelpaw's claws slid out. Hollykit heaved herself to her paws and pushed between the two bristling cats, "Enough! Okay! I know when I'm not wanted. I'm leaving!" Hollykit blinked away hurt and padded away before someone could protest. Hollykit padded in the nursery, though still smaller than the apprentices Hollykit was the biggest kit in the nursery, she had grown strong and lean thanks to Thrushpaw always attacking her. Sorrelpaw had taught her how to sniff and be aware of her surroundings. Rainpaw had taught her stealth and how to balance love and strength together. While Fawnkit had cherished in the love of her parents and grown soft, Hollykit had grown hard and yet compassionate.

Hollykit squeezed through the nursery entrance and blinked against the dim light. Mossheart was staring down appalled at the nest, Fawnkit was curled comfortably inside. Hollykit's curiosity pricked as she padded closer, then she realized what was wrong. The nest was smaller. Stormheart's meow came from behind, "What's wrong? Don't you like my new adjustments; I think it will be more comfortable now." Hollykit turned away, "Stormheart! How could you?" Mossheart meowed, the big gray tom only shrugged. "Hollykit, dear, I'm sorry we cant collect moss now, its to late, we can tomorrow though." Mossheart tried, Hollykit shook her head and padded out of the nursery.

Out in the clearing Bramblepelt, Voletail, Mousetooth, and Kinkfur were returning from patrol. Lilystar sat on a ledge sharing tongues with Pinetooth. While Firepelt muttered herbs under her breath. Dovepaw and Lionpaw were put in the clearing circling each other ready to play spar while Sparrowfeather watched the two. Hollykit scented the air and then turned toward the apprentice den, then padded inside. Rainpaw was inside but no one else, "Where is everyone?" Rainpaw glanced up at her, "Out night training." "Oh." Hollykit meowed. Rainpaw settled down and watched Hollykit.

Being careful Hollykit walked over to Rainpaw and curled up beside him. Rainpaw purred and wrapped his tail around her; Hollykit cuddled closer and fell asleep.

In Hollykit's dream she padded along a mysterious, misty path. Hearing cats up ahead Hollykit crouched down and snuck closer, "How do you know she's going to live! Why should we let her?" A golden spotted cat hissed,

"Why should we let her?" Because she's destined to lead the clan into many moons of peace." A brown stripped cat responded with a growl.

"Treestar! Thunderpelt!" An orange cat meowed. The brown cat, Treestar, her head,

"Sorry Blackrain, but the prophecy was set on Hollykit many moons ago, Thunderpelt doesn't believe she can handle it." Hollykit pricked her ears at the sound of her name.

"She can, and she will. She will be the greatest leader the clans have ever seen, but with her agonizing journey she will face rejection, betrayal and a forbidding love. Then will come a battle, greater than the clans have seen, and many cats will die, but out of the midst of death a great leader will arise, with her new hope and new love, and a new Clan." The cats began to fade away as Blackrain finished the prophecy, it was replaced with a raging battle, cats thrashing together, some she recognized others she did not. With horror she spotted Thrushpaw lying dead, Mossheart, Fawnkit, Sorrelpaw, Stormheart, and Rainpaw. Looking closer, her breath caught in her throat as she recognized herself, older yet there dead on the rocks with a massive orange cat standing over her shredding her pelt. Suddenly the cat looked up, straight at Hollykit. With a yowl the cat jumped off and charged at Hollykit, teeth barred and claws unsheathed.

Hollykit woke from the terrifying dream, shivering. Rainpaw was staring down at her, eyes glistening with concern. Hollykit curled closer, and Rainpaw wrapped his tail around her. She was safe. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I forgot about this: Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

"Marshclan will, be on the lookout." Rockstar meowed while glaring at Lilystar.

"None of our warriors has crossed the border. But we have found some of Mountainclan's sent inside our border." Mistystar, Skyclans leader, meowed while looking at Lionstar, Mountainclan's leader. Lilystar sat on the rock looking at the three leaders with a puzzled expression. Rockstar slid out his claws and Lilystar sprung up

"Enough! This is a gathering! Starclan meant for us to meet in peace, now we shall do so." The she-cat said, the three leaders responded with silence. "Moving on to happier matters we have four new warriors, Lionpaw is now Lionroar. Dovepaw is now Doveheart. Mosspaw is now Mosstail. And Moonpaw is now Moonpelt" Lilystar paused as the clans chanted the new warriors names, "We also have two new apprentices, Fawnpaw and Hollypaw." The clan chanted both cats name and Hollypaw sat up straighter. She had been lucky to go to the gathering, becoming an apprentice just today.

The meeting was about to end when Lionstar suddenly grabbed the cats attention, "Before we all go, you all know that Mountainclan is thriving, we are also a big clan. That's why Treeclan should give us the piece of territory right after the stream. We deserve it." A collective gasp came from Treeclan. Beside her, Rainpaw began to bristle. Hollypaw leaned against him trying to calm him. Lilystar spun to face Lionstar,

"You want that territory Lionstar? You'll have to fight for it. We'll be watching our borders, if even one of your warriors so much as crosses the border, I'll be there personally shredding them. This gathering is over." After making the threat the Treeclan leader prang from the rock, Pinetooth right behind her.

The next morning Hollypaw woke up with her mentor, Feathertail calling her name; Hollypaw stretched beside Rainpaw, trying not to wake up Rainpaw. She noticed Sorrelpaw was already gone from her nest. She twitched her whiskers in amusement as Thrushpaw began to churn his paws in the air, belly side up. Picking her way carefully past Shadowpaw, Hollypaw ran out of the den. She saw Stormheart, Firepelt, Pinetooth, Longtooth (Fawnpaw's mentor), Mousetooth, Kinkfur, and Lilystar in a meeting. Listening in she heard Lilystar snarling,

"If Mountainclan so much as sniffs the border, I want to know about it." After saying that she spun and bounded to her den, Firepelt behind her. Stormheart suddenly spun around and glared at Hollypaw,

"Don't you have anything better to do than listen in on important senior warrior meetings?" he snarled. Hollypaw flattened her ears and ran to Feathertail who was waiting by the entrance.

"Okay let's go!" Hollypaw followed her mentor out of camp, the largest of the trees and beauty of the forest still took her breath away, a breeze stirred the leaves of the trees causing sunlight to dapple the forest floor. Feathertail led her deep into the territory jumping over logs and twigs, dodging branches, and going through bushes. When Hollypaw felt as if she could go no further Feathertail stopped.

Hollypaw panted as she listened to her mentor explain where the borders where. Suddenly a yowl rang in the forest, Hollypaw turned to Feathertail concerned. Feathertail purred and led the way to a clearing were Sorrelpaw and Lilystem were circling each other.

"This is Training Hollow, where you will learn your battle moves, now watch." She whispered to Hollypaw. The two cats crouched in the bushes and watched.

Sorrelpaw and Lilystem continued to circle each other until Lilystem suddenly sprang at her apprentice. Time seemed to slow down as Sorrelpaw sprang up to head but her mentor in her exposed stomach, Lilystem spun in the air and swung her paw forcefully and Sorrelpaw, hitting her hard in the head. Sorrelpaw fell to the ground heavily and lay unmoving. Hollypaw bunched her muscles ready to spring down but Feathertail barred her way,

"Watch." She hissed to Hollypaw. Hollypaw flattened her ears but didn't move. Lilystem padded over and stood over her unmoving apprentice with triumph bright in her eyes. Suddenly Sorrelpaw heaved herself up and Lilystem flew off her but landed nimbly and began to advance on her apprentice menacingly. Sorrelpaw backed up ears flat, looking small compared to the large warrior. Sorrelpaw backed up until her back was pressed up against the tree trunk. Suddenly Lilystem lunged forward and Sorrelpaw sprung back against the tree and jumped down behind Lilystem. Sorrelpaw swept out Lilystem's hind paws with her forepaws and Lilystem lost her balance, but instead of falling away from the apprentice she rolled straight at Sorrelpaw, tangling up their paws, the scuffled together for a few heartbeats and somehow Lilystem ended up pinning Sorrelpaw beneath her.

Lilystem stepped off Sorrelpaw panting. "Good job Sorrelpaw! This is the best training session we've had for a while now!" Sorrelpaw purred. Feathertail stood up and Hollypaw followed her out into the clearing. Hollypaw raced over to Sorrelpaw,

"That was so cool Sorrelpaw! Can I try that move on you where you jumped off the tree?" Hollypaw meowed excitedly.

"Of course! Okay… ready?" Feathertail watched her apprentice with her ears pricked while Lilystem groomed the gravel out of her fur. Sorrelpaw advanced on her looking frightening, "I'm Mountainclan, and I'm going to get the kits in the nursery and your not going to stop me you piece of scrap!" Hollypaw flattened her ears in response to Sorrelpaw's threats. Hollypaw backed up against a tree when Sorrelpaw lunged Hollypaw sprang up and bounced back behind the Mountainclan warrior.

She swiped viciously at the toms scarred face. The tom bristled in response and lunged at her, teeth snapping. It had been 3 moons since that training session with Sorrelpaw and Mountainclan had invaded the clan trying to take the territory. All around her cat withered and fought and screeched. Sorrelpaw was locked in combat with a strong built she-cat. Lilystem was fighting a ginger tom. Stormheart and Fawnpaw were working together to drive back a white tom. Lilystar was locked together with Lionstar. Thrushpaw lashed out at a brown she-cat. Mossheart, Lionroar and Dapplepelt were fighting side by side to drive off two snapping toms. Shadowpaw tumbled by locked together with a mad she-cat. Rainpaw was no where to be seen.

Hollypaw dodged the snapping tom, and lunged at him, using her weight to try to throw him off balance, but the huge tom was bigger and stronger than her. She ran into his shoulder and staggered back dazed. He suddenly swiped at her head, making a connection with his massive paw, Hollypaw stumbled, her face stinging. The tom leapt on her and pinned her on the ground, Hollypaw churned her hind paws against his stomach but the tom didn't even flinch. The tom snapped at her throat and Hollypaw withered vainly under him.

Suddenly the weight of the tom vanished and Hollypaw looked up stunned and saw Rainpaw fighting the tom with the strength of Starclan, his pelt was fluffed up and blood stained it, his ears were flat against his head and his teeth were barred as he swiped at the tom again and again with forceful blows. The tom turned and ran across the border, bleeding. Rainpaw let out a yowl of triumph; he turned back to Hollypaw,

"Come on Hollypaw!" Together they swiped at a bristling she-cat, ducking and snapping together as if they had trained together for moons. Suddenly a yowl rang up in the air, "Mossheart!" The fighting cats gradually broke apart as Lilystar leapt up on a rock and faced Lionstar, rage filled her eyes and voice, and she looked powerful enough to take on all of Mountainclan.

"Enough!" She snarled at the tom, "You will never have this territory, get out of here you piece of fox-dung and stay out! We have lost a valuable warrior thanks to your unprovoked attack. Now GO!" She hissed out the last words, Lionstar gave the signal and all his cats retreated to their own territory. As the cats moved away Hollypaw frantically searched the sea of pelts for her mothers, what did Lilystar mean by, they had lost a valuable warrior. Suddenly she spotted a brown heap of fur lying in a pool of blood. An eerie wail rang in the air, and without seeing the cat, she knew who it was. It was her mother, and that was Fawnpaw's wail.

Mountainclan had killed her mother.

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed on my stories! They really encouraged me to keep writing! **** So I'm going to have some new cats come into the story! If you want your cats name please review or PM me and send me your cats name and his/her description! Thanks! Don't forget to review **** 3 **


	4. Allegiance

**Forgot to do this earlier sorry! Warriors of Treeclan:**

Treeclan

Leader: Lilystar- tortishell she-cat

Deputy: Pinetooth- tan tom

Medicine Cat: Firepelt- Orange tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Voletail- small tabby tom (Thrushpaw)

Mousetooth- brown long-legged tom

Kinkfur- pale gray tom (Moonpaw)

Lilystem- tortishell she-cat (sorrelpaw)

Bramblepelt- brown with black splotched tom (Lionpaw)

Longtooth- pale striped tom

Jaywing- pretty Dappled she-cat (Shadowpaw)

Tigerheart- Orange with black striped she-cat (Rainpaw)

Sparrowfeather- Black tom (Dovepaw)

Snowfur- white she-cat

Feathertail- pretty silver she-cat (Mosspaw)

Stormheart- gray tabby tom

Apprentices

Mosspaw- brown tabby she-cat

Moonpaw- Silver tom

Shadowpaw- Pitch black tom

Lionpaw- golden tabby

Dovepaw- gray she-cat

Queens

Deerpelt- pale brown she-cat (expecting Kinkfur's kits)

Mossheart- Pretty brown she-cat (Hollykit- dark black she-cat and Fawnkit- pale gray/brown she-cat)

Dapplepelt- Dappled she-cat (Thrushkit- fluffy brown tom, Rainkit- light black tom with sharp green eyes, and Sorrelkit- Dappled she-cat with one green eyeand one blue eye)

Elders

One-ear- once pretty she-cat who lost ear in battle with badger

Rockpelt- old grumpy tom

Rivergone- Named after the river that once ran through the forest


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors**

"Hollypaw from this moment on you will be known as Hollyflower, Treeclan honors you for your quick thinking and courage. Fawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fawnbelly, Treeclan honors your swiftness and hunting skills." The clan began to chant the two warrior's name. Rainclaw ran over to Hollyflower with Thrushpelt and Sorreltail right behind him. Rainclaw rubbed his cheek against hers and twined his tail with hers. Hollyflower purred and listened to Thrushpelt go on and on about how great it was to be a warrior and how boring training with the apprentices were. Sorreltail just blinked warmly at her friend. Hollyflower had noticed how Sorreltail had become reserved and closed up lately… but she choose not to say anything. Sorreltail would tell her friend what was bothering her when she was ready.

"Now, as a tradition, both of you must sit a silent vigil tonight and watch the camp." Lilystar continued as the clan fell silent again.

"While the rest of us get some sleep!" Moonpelt yowled, Doveheart purred from beside him and Hollyflower knew new kits would be coming soon. Kits, she thought as she glanced at Rainclaw sitting proudly beside her. The meeting broke up and Hollyflower padded over to where Shadowpelt, Fawnbelly, and Stormheart were standing. They grew quiet as Hollyflower approached.

"Congratulations sister." She meowed to Fawnbelly and turned to Stormheart, "I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud of me. I don't know what I've done wrong, but I'm proud to be your clan mate." Stormheart snarled in return. Hollyflower just shook her head and padded over the elder's den.

"Oh! Hi Hollyflower! Congratulations on becoming a warrior; you deserved it. Mossheart would have been proud." One-ear meowed as Hollyflower entered. One-ear was Mossheart's mother, Rockpelt was her father, and Mossheart had no sisters. Hollyflower dipped her head,

"Greetings, I have to talk to you about a personal matter." She meowed while glancing at Rivergone. Rivergone purred, "Youngsters make their feeling so open." The she-cat purred and left the den,

"What's troubling you dear?" One-ear meowed. Hollyflower hesitated before blurting out her question,

"Why doesn't Stormheart like me?" One-ear widened her eyes and Rockpelt flicked his tail,

"It's time for her to know One-ear. Tell her." Rockpelt insisted. One-ear hesitated a bit longer then finally looked at Hollyflower.

"Sit down, it's kind of a long story." Hollyflower made herself comfortable and looked at One-ear expectantly, she began,

"Well you know me and Rockpelt are mates, and you know we had three kits, and two of them died?" Hollyflower nodded her head, "Well hears what you don't know: Only one of my kits died that night. Mossheart, Mosspaw then, and Hollypaw grew up together and were very close. Well Mosspaw noticed that Hollypaw kept leaving her nest one day. So the next night Mosspaw followed Hollypaw out of camp. She followed her for what seemed like ages, she began to get worried as they neared the Mountainclan border, but Hollypaw just padded on threw the border. She hesitated but then followed Hollypaw. She followed her deep inside the territory and realized she was meeting a tom. He was as black as night, but Hollypaw loved him. Loved him enough to leave the clan. She left and your mother was devastated. Well a few moons later she saw Hollypaw near the border and went over to her. Still slightly upset but still loving her with all her heart. Turns out Hollypaw was close to giving birth. Well Hollypaw did give birth, right on the border, but right before Hollypaw died, only giving birth to one small, black she-cat and a dead white tom, she gave the little she-cat to your mother. She told her, "Take her please, tell Blacknight I'm sorry but I want my kit to grow up as a loyal Treeclan warrior, I've see how they do things in Mountainclan, I don't like it…please sister." Your mother, not being able to resist was also very close to birth, so she took the she-cat, a hid her. That night your mother also gave birth to Fawnkit, she snuck out of camp and got you and snuck you in, claiming it was your own, the only cat that saw her was Stormheart. And the only other cat that knows besides him and us are Firepelt." One-ear finished in a raspy voice.

"I don't understand…I'm sorry, but why does Stormheart hate me…" Hollyflower insisted.

"Your father…well Stormheart never liked Mountainclan when Hollypaw left your mother was devastated and Stormheart loved Mossheart very much and for him to see her like that was heart breaking so we made a vow that day she left, to hate her as much as he hates Mountainclan. So when your mother brought you in and named you Hollykit in honor of Hollypaw your father was furious, and act rationally, he never loved you but devoted all his time to Fawnbelly." Hollyflower shook her had and stood up trying to keep her fur down,

"So what your telling me is Hollypaw left and gave birth to me, my mother isn't Mossheart it's Hollypaw. My father isn't Stormheart it's Blacknight of Mountainclan. "My mother" left to join Mountainclan before giving birth to me. I'm not half Mountainclan. I am a full blooded Mountainclan warrior." Hollyflower hissed in disbelief but she saw the sorrow in One-ear's eyes and she knew she had discovered the truth. She stormed over to Lilystar's den and entered without permission, "Do you know that I'm Mountainclan?" she hissed at her leader who sat up like she expected Hollyflower all along to come in. She blinked slowly,

"Yes I knew Hollyflower. I'm your leader it's my duty to know these things."

"Then why don't you exile me?" Hollyflower meowed through a hiss.

"Because I judge cats on who they are now, not what their parents did or have done. Besides you are an honorable, loyal, strong warrior. You expect me to give up such an excellent warrior because of something a foolish apprentice did long ago? I have seen where your loyalty lies and I know you'll always be a loyal Treeclan warrior. Besides you have a very important prophecy to fulfill." Saying no more Lilystar dismissed Hollyflower with a flick of her tail. Hollyflower turned and left the den.

That night when Hollyflower sat vigil with Fawnbelly, she stared at nothingness, looking only with her ears, what was she going to do? What would happen if Rainclaw found out? Would he still like her. Why should I care? She scolded herself viciously. Then she answered her own question, Because you love him. It was a fact… she did.

The rest of the night was silent but at moon high she saw a dappled pelt slipping through camp, Dapplepelt? Hollyflower thought to herself, no! That's Sorreltail!

What is she doing? Hollyflower thought to herself as Sorreltail glanced back one last time and slipped out of camp.


	6. Chapter 5

Rainclaw ran beside Hollyflower, their pelts brushed as they followed Lilystar to the gathering. Fawnbelly, Sorreltail, Pinetooth, Kinkfur, Lionroar, Doveheart, Moonpelt, Tigerheart, Lilystem, Shadowpelt, and Firepelt ran behind and in front of them. Hollyflower had trouble concentrating since she found out that she was from Mountainclan warriors. Hollyflower hissed when she plunged straight into the river, cats beside her and sprung across, Rainclaw had made it across before he realized that Hollyflower wasn't with him.

Rainclaw spun around and twitched his whiskers, purring with amusement he meowed, "You're supposed to jump the river, but I guess you could go for a swim if you wanted to… you're on your own though, it's to cold for me." Hollyflower spat crossly and splashed him before padding out of the river, she shook dry and made sure he felt some of the cold water. Amusement sparkled in his eyes,

"Come on Hollyflower! We're getting left behind." Hollyflower shivered and followed Rainclaw as they sprinted through the forest trying to catch up with their clan mates. They got to the log that led to the island and Fawnbelly, Shadowpelt and Kinkfur were the only cats still on this side of the log. Shadowpelt jumped up, Fawnbelly right behind him. Kinkfur turned to Hollyflower in amusement,

"Decided to go for a swim, eh?" Kinkfur jumped on the log before she had a chance to respond. Hollyflower just shook her head and jumped on the log. Branches blocked the way but Hollyflower managed to jump down safely with Rainclaw right behind her. Suddenly she heard a she-cat, she turned and saw a pretty white she-cat running up to Rainclaw purring,

"Rainclaw! I missed you!" Hollyflower turned away cursing under her breath that she would have thought Rainclaw could of liked her. Hollyflower walked heavily over to Sorreltail who was standing off to the side with a handsome Marshclan tom,

"Hi Sorreltail. Who's this?" Sorreltail spun around surprised to see Hollyflower right behind her.

"Oh this is Foxleap." The ginger tom dipped his head to Hollyflower.

"Rainclaw! Rainclaw wait! I love you!" Hollyflower flattened her ears against the she-cats wails, Sorreltail looked around confused then saw why Hollyflower was so upset. She purred sympathetically,

"Oh! Don't worry about Moonshade, Hollyflower. She's liked Rainclaw since they were apprentices." Hollyflower just turned her head away embarrassed and left, slipping through the crowd and sitting down near the back as Lionstar called the gathering together. Hollyflower tried to focus on what Lionstar was saying but her thoughts kept returning to Rainclaw. Both Rainclaw and Moonshade were not here… where were they… what were they doing?

Hollyflower finally couldn't stand it she turned her head to look behind her and saw Rainclaw slipping out of a bush. Alarm shot through Hollyflower when she spotted Moonshade right behind him. But she was sulking; her head was hanging, ears flat, and tail dragging. Moonshade turned and saw Hollyflower watching her, Moonshade snarled and spat at her. Hollyflower flinch but suddenly Rainclaw was beside her, blocking her view. He purred, and brushed Hollyflower's pelt before sitting down beside her, close enough for their pelts to brush.

Hollyflower drank Rainclaw's scent for the rest of the gathering. Finally Lilystar called the gathering to an end and Rainclaw bounded over to Sorreltail beckoning Hollyflower to wait for him beside the tree bridge. Hollyflower sat and waited looking at the happy, mingling cats. Suddenly Hollyflower caught Moonshade's burning black eyes. That's strange Hollyflower thought, I thought her eyes were blue… Moonshade's eyes were black pits of hate and anger. Hollyflower shook her head and turned away as Rainclaw approached.

"Come on." Rainclaw meowed before jumping on the log.

"Where are we going?" Hollyflower asked curiously, wondering why they were leaving the gathering early.

"You'll see!" He meowed excitedly before bounding off into the forest. Hollyflower shook her head in disbelief and followed the light black tom through the winding forest. They ran for ages but Rainclaw finally pulled to a stop on a hill. "Look." He meowed. Hollyflower glanced up.

It was beautiful. The place he had brought her was a gorgeous clearing; below a meadow of different colored flowers danced from the gently breeze. A small pond was in the center surrounded by the flowers. The pond sparkled from the stars. Everything was green and grassy. The night sky above was a beautiful dark purple with bright stars and a huge full moon. The trees around the meadow were all very tall and their leaves danced with the wind.

Hollyflower gasped, "Rainclaw, this is beautiful." He purred, "Why have I never seen this place?" He pointed from the direction they had come from with his tail.

"Me, Sorreltail and Thrushpelt found this place when we were apprentices, it took us ages, Rivergone told us about this place and we didn't believe such a place existed, but we found it. We decided it was very special and kept it a secret." Hollyflower gave him a long look,

"Why did you show this to me, though?" Hollyflower choked on the words afraid and excited to hear his reply. He didn't hesitate,

"This place is so special to me-," he paused and looked her in the eyes "and so are you. I love you Hollyflower." Hollyflower was surprised from the sudden jolt in her stomach and from her racing heart. Hollyflower purred and twined her tail with his and pressed her muzzle against his. She closed her eyes and drank in his scent; but when she closed her eyes two things came to her mind. 1: What would happen if Rainclaw found out she was Mountainclan? Would he still love her? 2: Moonshade's burning black eyes. She was not going to be happy Rainclaw choose Hollyflower over her. But… what would she do in revenge?

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry if you don't like this kind of stuff but it was kind of a key chapter, you might want to reread it if you skimmed through it (You know who I'm talking to), because my next chapters will be slightly confusing if you don't read it and know it…**

**Okay so here's the thing I still haven't gotten any one's warrior name! If you want your cat's name in my story review and tell me your name QUICK before my next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hollyflower padded into the medicine den, she was going to share her concerns and dreams with Firepelt, she would know what to do. "Firepelt?" Hollyflower called through the entrance,

"Hollyflower? Come in." The medicine cat replied. Hollyflower dipped her head and sat down, "Is something wrong, Hollyflower? You seem upset." Hollyflower nodded,

"I've been having strange dreams, and at first there was three cats named Treestar, Thunderpelt and Blackrain. They were all sitting around a puddle and seemed to be watching something, and they were arguing weather or not to let me live… well then Blackrain started reciting what seemed to be a prophecy, it went like this 'She will be the greatest leader the clans have ever seen, but with her agonizing journey she will face rejection, betrayal and a forbidding love. Then will come a battle, greater than the clans have seen, and many cats will die, but out of the midst of death a great leader will arise, with her new hope and new love, and a new Clan' then they all vanished and it was replaced by a great battle and this orange cat was shredding me and many people I care about where being torn apart. Oh Firepelt! What does this mean?" Hollyflower wailed the last part. Firepelt sat silent for a few heartbeats,

"You said that 'at first' meaning you've had multiple dreams of the same?" Hollyflower nodded her head, then shook it,

"Not exactly, at first it was three cats now only Blackrain or Treestar comes and visits me one at a time and all they do is recite the prophecy." Firepelt started muttering to herself then looked back up at Hollyflower,

"Treestar was the leader before Lilystar and Blackrain was my mentor's mentor." She suddenly hissed to herself and pounced on Hollyflower pinning her beneath her, her eyes were wild and yet deep, she seemed to be talking to herself but stared right at Hollyflower, "How could this be? A traitor's daughter? A Mountainclan warrior!" Firepelt was digging her claws into Hollyflower's pelt. Hollyflower flinched from the blood that welled up underneath Firepelt's claws. Firepelt's eye were crazed as she shifted her paws, pressing her claws into Hollyflower's throat,

"You weren't supposed to live. Stormheart was right, they should have killed you while you were a kit. Given you back to your Mountainclan home, that's where you belong." Firepelt hissed at Hollyflower. Hollyflower gasped with pain,

"Firepelt, your hurting me!" Hollyflower rasped feeling a dark wave pass over her eyes, she fought it furiously, "Get off me!" Hollyflower yowled while bucking up and throwing the crazed medicine cat off her. Firepelt landed in a pile of herbs knocking them over, Firepelt crouched down, her eyes hollow,

"You weren't supposed to live, you were supposed to die with your mother… It doesn't make any sense-," She shook her head confused, "but you are alive, you will be destruction to your clan! You will be leader! But you will cause UN needed deaths!" She hissed at Hollyflower still not looking at her, "Now, get out of my sight! Get out of my clearing!" Hollyflower stumbled backwards. Hollyflower suddenly lurched backwards as Firepelt lunged at her, claws unsheathed. Letting out a frightened yowl Hollyflower fled out of the den and didn't stop she just ran out of camp, ignoring the concerned calls of her clan mates. Hollyflower ran and ran, unconsciously she ended up back at the place where the battle had taken place, the battle that had taken her mother.

Hollyflower slowed and walked to the place where her mother had died, "I know you didn't give birth to me, but you were the best mother a cat could wish for." Hollyflower whispered hoarsely. She crouched down trembling, "I don't know what to do." She meowed, wanting to wail for her mother to come back. She closed her eyes and envisioned her mother walking with the grace of Starclan, turning to Hollyflower with loving amber eyes. Her brown pelt glowing in the sun light. Imagining her mother whispering that she loved Hollyflower with all her heart at night before Hollyflower climbed into the nest with Dapplepelt. "I love you." She whispered

"I love you to, my precious kit." Hollyflower's eyes flew open and she blinked twice, Mossheart was standing right in front of her.

"Mossheart?" Hollyflower meowed, climbing to her paws, shakily. Mossheart purred in response and licked her cheek. "Why are you here?" Hollyflower asked, awe in her voice,

"Because my kit needed me." Mossheart responded, still purring. Hollyflower pushed her head against Mossheart's shoulder affectionately. Mossheart let her stay like that for a few heart beats and pulled away and took a step back, "Take heart Hollyflower, you will be the greatest leader of all the clans, if you choose the right path. Follow your heart and be brave, we will be with you along the whole way." Hollyflower noticed cats coming out of the trees; all their pelts were glittering with stars. Hollyflower recognized Blackrain, Treestar, Thunderpelt and Brightpaw. They stood proud for a few seconds before disappearing, Mossheart lingered for a few more heart beats, "Be brave my kit." Then she vanished.

Hollyflower stayed frozen for a few seconds then looked up at the stars, "Thank you." She murmured then turned back to camp, she walked slowly letting the forest sounds and scents surround her.

"Hollyflower?!" She recognized Rainclaw's distant yowl. She tipped up her muzzle,

"Over here, Rainclaw!" she yelled back and sat down to wait for him. A few heart beats later Rainclaw burst into the clearing, his eyes were wild and bright with confusion,

"Hollyflower… I know why you ran, Fawnbelly told me… I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I was out on-," Hollyflower cut off his explanation when she pressed her muzzled against Rainclaw's. He stopped talking and just purred with relief,

"It's okay Rainclaw, everything is fine." She murmured, "But I can't go back to camp tonight, let's stay out here." Rainclaw nodded his agreement and began clawing a nest together. When the nest was finished both cats climbed into it and Hollyflower pressed close to Rainclaw. She rested her muzzle against his flank and closed her eyes drowsily and was soon asleep, blessedly Treestar and Blackrain left her dreams alone, and Hollyflower slept peacefully with Rainclaw.

Hollyflower was jarred awake early the next morning by a yowling, pricking her ears she made out what the cat was yowling, "Lilystar!" Hollyflower glanced at Rainclaw, something was seriously wrong. The two cats stood up and pelted back to camp, they froze at the sight in front of them-

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

"Pinestar! Pinestar! Pinestar!" the clan chanted in unison, solemnly. When Hollyflower and Rainclaw had burst in the clearing they found Lilystar in the center of the clearing, dead. Hollyflower's mind slipped back to yesterday morning.

The two had raced into camp side by side, when they entered the clearing, they were appalled to see their beloved leader lying, shredded and dead in the center of the clearing with warriors surrounding her. The scent of Skyclan littered their leaders body, "Skyclan." Stormheart had hissed,

"But why? And how'd they get to her?" Pinetooth had growled. Fawnbelly had stepped up then,

"Lilystar had gone out on a night walk, last night when I was on watch… she said she would be right back. After a while when she didn't return I woke up Shadowpelt to keep watch and I went out to look for her, and I found her on the Mountainclan border with Skyclan scent on her…it just doesn't make any since!" she had wailed. Stormheart stepped up then,

"Does anyone know why any clan would attack her?" Everyone had stayed silent just staring down at their leader with horror, everyone except for Sorreltail who was slowly backing up. Shaking her head with confusion Sorreltail had padded to the warrior's den and everyone just stayed silent.

Rainclaw brushing up against her, snapped her back to reality, "It is time for my to appoint a deputy." Pinestar meowed commandingly, "Let the spirit of Lilystar and spirits on Starclan hear and approve of my choice, Stormheart will be the new deputy of Treeclan." Almost all of Treeclan lifter their muzzles and chanted Stormheart's name, the only cats who didn't, Hollyflower noticed was Firepelt and Sorreltail.

After Pinestar dismissed the meeting, Stormheart leapt on the ledge and began ordering patrols, "Wait!" Firepelt shouted. Every cat turned their attention back to the medicine cat, "We must prepare for an attack!" Most cats gasped with shock. Pinestar leapt up beside Stormheart,

"From who?" Pinestar growled. Firepelt shook her head,

"I don't know! Just some evil cats! Starclan won't tell me but it will be dangerous!" She hissed her hackles raised. Pinestar stiffened,

"When?" He demanded after quieting the clan,

"I...I don't know all Starclan said is we should begin preparing for cats to attack our camp." She hissed sacredly. Pinestar dipped his head to the medicine cat and sent her away and began issuing more border patrols and more Battle Training. Hollyflower's head spun, a battle was near, but when would it come?

**Sorry for the short chapter guys… this is kind of just a filler to introduce the battle coming up…so be prepared! Don't forget! Sharpen your warrior's claws and make sure they're battle ready! A huge battle is Coming up SOON! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update my laptop went haywire but hopefully I'm back on track. Of and thank you for all your kind reviews… now without further a due: ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

"When are they coming?!" Hollyflower hissed through pain.

"Kits take their own sweet time, they'll come when their ready." Firepelt meowed soothingly, Spottedpaw watched from behind his mentor. 7 moons old, Spottedpaw was Firepelt's apprentice. Doveheart purred lazily from the other side of the nursery,

"It's okay Hollyflower! Calm down it'll be over soon enough." Hollyflower growled as Spottedpaw touched her flank. Spottedpaw flinched and Firepelt sought to calm her apprentice,

"It's all right Spottedpaw, queens are grouchy when they go into kitting, it's okay, some are grouchier then others." She finished with a long look toward Hollyflower, she flinched in reaction,

"Sorry Spottedpaw I'm just-," She broke off with a yowl of pain, Rainclaw began to frantically tear the edge of her nest. Firepelt turned to Rainclaw,

"Why don't you go to the lake stream and fetch Hollyflower some water?" Rainclaw glanced at Hollyflower, "she'll be fine. I'm sure she can survive without you for a few moments." Rainclaw nodded, gave his mate a swift lick and dashed out of the den, Hollyflower purred weakly,

"Thanks Firepelt. I thought he was going to shred my nest into nothingness." Firepelt just stared grimly back at her.

"Are they going to be okay?" Hollyflower asked frantically watching her two month old kits play in the snow. Doveheart purred from beside her,

"Kits are tougher then they look, once their noses start turning pink, you'll need to bring them in." Hollyflower examined the first of her three kits, a sturdy black tom with blue eyes, Nightkit, his nose was normal. Her gaze shifted to a black and white dappled she-cat who was pinned under Nightkit, her name was Willowkit, her nose was normal as well. The last kit, Moonkit, sat on the side watching her brother and sister playing she was a white she-cat with silver spots on her pelt and pads and was very small for her age. The tiny she-cat gave out a small cough. Hollyflower pricked her ears,

"Moonkit, come inside." She ordered briskly, her other two kits stopped playing as their sister walked weakly past them, once Moonkit was inside the two kits began their playing again. Moonpelt suddenly called to his mate, demanding help from underneath the swirling mass of his kits on top of him. Doveheart purred and flicked Hollyflower's ear in farewell and bounded over to her mate and began to play with their kits happily.

Hollyflower spotted her own mate walking through the entrance of the camp and called out to him, "Rainclaw!" he turned at the sound of his voice and flicked his ear at her. He ran over the fresh-kill pile and deposited him thrush and mouse and then padded over to Hollyflower. He purred a greeting but Hollyflower remained in her concerned state, "Rainclaw I think Moonkit is sick." She murmured and he flicked his ears up in surprise.

"I'll go get Firepelt." He meowed and dashed over to the medicine cat's den. A few heartbeats later the Medicine Cat appeared with a bundle of herbs clenched in her jaws and she hurried over with Rainclaw at her side. By now Nightkit and Willowkit were watching with wide eyes. Hollyflower padded over to them,

"Why don't you two go over to the elders den and see if Rivergone will tell you a story?" she murmured. Willowkit turned to her mother with wide eyes,

"Is Moonkit going to be okay?" she squeaked. Hollyflower closed her eyes for a brief moment,

"I hope so." Willowkit nodded and Nightkit nudged her toward the Elder's den, "Be good!" she called after her two kits trying to sound cheerful. Nightkit turned back before entering the elder's den and blinked worriedly at his mother before disappearing inside.

Hollyflower turned back and slipped through the nursery entrance and found Firepelt, Spottedpaw and Rainclaw all crouched worriedly over her kit. She rushed over and wrapped her tail around her daughter, "Will she be okay?" she meowed concern evident in her voice. Rainclaw turned to his mate with anguish in his eyes,

"Moonkit has green cough." He whispered, Hollyflower's eye widened as she turned to Firepelt,

"Firepelt, many cats have had green cough before and you've cured them, so why do you seem so concerned?" Hollyflower asked, her breath getting caught in her throat and her heart beat quickening. Spottedpaw turned her head away and Firepelt looked Hollyflower in the eyes,

"Many cat have had Green cough-," she agreed quietly, "But every kit that has had green cough in the winter has not survived, I don't think Moonkit will live." As if in agreement the tiny kit coughed her chest heaving. Hollyflower's eyes widened even more, her ears flattened and she curled her body around the tiny kit,

"She will live! She has to!" she protested. Rainclaw laid his tail on her shoulder, his eyes where full of love and sorrow. Firepelt suddenly turned to the two other cats in the nursery,

"Spottedpaw, go to my den and get the cat-nip and yarrow." Spottedpaw nodded but before leaving Firepelt halted her, "Why cat-nip and yarrow?" she quizzed her apprentice. Hollyflower pricked her ears, her kit was dying and Firepelt wanted to discuss herbs?! She fought the urge to lash out at the orange tabby she-cat. Spottedpaw was obviously thinking the same thing because his eyes widened in surprise and her glance flickered down to Moonkit who began shivering uncontrollably. Spotted paw shook her head,

"Cat-nip will fight the infection from the inside and yarrow will reduce the fever." Firepelt nodded and shooed her apprentice away. The Medicine cat then turned to Rainclaw,

"Rainclaw, you need to get out, we don't want you catching Moonkit's illness" His eyes narrowed as if wanting to challenge her but she cut him off, "I will call you if her condition changes." Rainclaw nodded and bent down, licking Hollyflower's cheek,

"Don't worry Hollyflower, our kit _will_ live! She has her mother's strength." He whispered then whisked out of the den. Firepelt was watching the tom until her disappeared then turned her gaze back on Hollyflower. Hollyflower was taken aback at the fury burning in the medicine cat's eyes.

"There is no room for kits in the Prophecy! You weren't even supposed to be born and now there is a prophecy and you messed it up with kits!" Hollyflower was shocked, but the shock quickly faded into raging fury,

"How dare you tell me how to live my life?" She growled, Firepelt drew her lips back into a snarl and was about to spat something when Spottedpaw entered the den with the herbs bundled in his jaws, Firepelt demeanor changed in a blink she turned at looked at her apprentice with warm eyes and a purr. Spottedpaw dipped his head in greetings and began to give Moonkit the pulp which she weakly refused, in the end she ended up swallowing all of the pulp. Spottedpaw flicked his ear in farewell to Hollyflower and disappeared to wash the remedy off his paws. Firepelt began to follow her apprentice but halted at the entrance,

"There is no room for kits in the prophecy, StarClan and I will get rid of them." She meowed menacingly to Hollyflower,

"Is that a threat?" Hollyflower snarled at the medicine cat,

"No. That's a promise." Firepelt hissed back.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors… but I do own the characters in this fic!**

Where is it? Come on Hollyflower! Where is it? Giving out a sigh of relief she found what she was looking for. She burrowed her muzzle down into the moss and picked out the thorn that was been keeping her awake. She rested her head on her paws and watched the two sleeping forms of her kits. Nightkit and Willowkit were nestled in their nest together and Hollyflower couldn't help but think that Moonkit should be with them.

Firepelt had insisted that Moonkit be moved to the medicine den so her other kits wouldn't get sick. Hollyflower had made quite a scene trying to keep her precious daughter away from the crazed medicine cat, but Pinestar had insisted and Rainclaw had sided with the clan leader. Rainclaw. She couldn't even think about the tom without wanting to claw his ears off. He had given her a pity look and sided with their leader over her. Over her! She knew the look he had given her when she had talked to him and told him what Firepelt had said, he thought she was lying.

Of course whenever they had confronted the medicine cat she had denied that her talk had ever happened, that lying she-cat. Being a medicine cat, someone who shares with StarClan, everyone naturally believed her. Even Rainclaw. He had believed that lying she-cat devil. Hollyflower was so energized on adrenaline, she kept shifting in her nest. It had been two days since Moonkit moved to the nursery. Two days of agonizing sleep. Two days since her fight with her mate. Two days since Firepelt had made the dark promise.

Willowkit rose her head, "Hollyflower?" she murmured sleepily,

"I'm sorry Willowkit did I wake you up?" Willowkit nodded drowsily and closed her eyes again,

Hollyflower purred hoping to get her kit back to sleep, finally she couldn't stand it anymore, rising carefully she snuck out of the den and raced out of camp. Mousetooth was guarding the entrance, "Who's there?" his meow rang out,

"Shh!" Hollyflower shushed him not wanting to wake up any more cats, "It's just me." Mousetooth visibly relaxed and stared at her quizzically,

"Where are you going this late at night?" he demanded, Hollyflower narrowed her eyes at his harsh tone,

"I'm just going on a run. I can't sleep and didn't want to wake up Doveheart or my kits." Mousetooth accepted this and nodded her on. Shaking her head Hollyflower took off running through the forest. The cool night air felt wonderful as it whistled through her fur. Her paws flew over the snow covered ground and everything was just wonderful, she felt free. She came to a slow stop, flanks heaving, when she reached a river bank, it was dead, no river lit up the barren ditch, this was the river bed where Rivergone had gotten her name from. The river that took her mate away then just stopped flowing, as if it to where grieving for her loss.

Suddenly a screech split the air. Hollyflower turned back and dashed toward camp, as she got closer she realized it was Doveheart screeching, 'The kits!' she thought as she broke through the unguarded camp entrance. Hollyflower ran faster as she neared the nursery and the tang of blood of strong in the air. Hollyflower's heartbeat was rapid and she took a deep calming breath before stepping into the nursery and wished she hadn't. Everything was intact except for two things, Doveheart's head was tilted up and anguished cries rose in the air, the second thing was two tiny, motionless bodies lie in the center of the nursery. One was a black as night kit with blank blue eyes, the other was a black and white dappled she-cat with glazed green eyes. Hollyflower felt her heart break as she realized that the two motionless bodies were her own, two, precious kits, Nightkit and Willowkit.

Deep gashes ran at their tiny throats and blood pooled around their bodies. Hollyflower spun around and let out and anguished yowl, her heart-break turned into fury and she wanted to sink her claws into the cat responsible, she wanted to tear out their throat and hope they didn't make it to StarClan. She wanted some-cat, and one name was at the top of her list, one cat that had always seemed to make her life miserable, one cat that had promised to get rid of her kits once and for all. She wanted Firepelt.

With a dangerous growl Hollyflower whipped out of the den and shoved through the mass of cats outside the nursery, her heart quickening as she realized Moonkit was in the medicine den with the evil cat. Her mind so intent on her prey she didn't stop and scent the air, didn't realize how fake the Treeclan scent smelled in the nursery, didn't smell a faint scent of Mountainclan, the faint scent of Moonshade, the cat who loved Rainclaw.

**Uh-oh! What will happen next? Same drill as last time, send me your warriors if you want them in my story!**

**Next Chapter: Battle coming up. Betrayals from a certain cat. Is Moonkit dead?**

**Also thanks for all the great review guys! Please keep reviewing its one of the many reasons I keep writing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. But I do own the Characters in this story.**

"Moonkit!" Hollyflower yowled as she burst in the entrance of the Medicine cat's den, expecting to see the last of her kits dead. She froze in complete shock as she saw her last kit, sleepily raising her head and blink at her mother,

"Hollyflower? What's wrong? Why is every cat yowling?" Moonkit meowed sleepily. Hollyflower took shaky steps toward her kit and her paws gave out from under her and she crouched in front of her last kit. Her kit, was safe. But how and why? Moonkit should have been the first to die, since she was closest to the Medicine cat and with her all the time due to her illness. Why did Firepelt leave Moonkit alone?

As if her thoughts had summoned the Medicine cat she appeared in the mouth of her den, Hollyflower spun around to face her, "Why?" she croaked, curling her tail protectively around Moonkit. Firepelt bowed her head,

"I didn't do it." The medicine cat muttered, "This was supposed to happen, but not taking their lives. That's a cruel blow; I would never take the lives of an innocent kit." She murmured shaking her head. Hollyflower felt horror and fury rise in her,

"But who- who would do something like this?" Hollyflower persisted, "Why my kits?" By this time Moonkit had caught on,

"Where is Nightkit and Willowkit?" she squeaked in fear, Hollyflower bowed her head,

"They're dead." She meowed, pulling Moonkit closer to her, "I'm sorry." Moonkit shook her head and began to tremble. Firepelt broke the mournful silence,

"Moonkit is healthy enough to return to the nursery." Hollyflower turned to her and shook her head meeting the Medicine cat's sorrowful gaze,

"Can she stay and here? Just until I- I clean out the-" she broke off and looked at her paws. Surprisingly the Medicine came over and lay her tail over Hollyflower shoulder,

"Of course." Her voice suddenly changed at sounded distant, as if many cats were speaking through the medicine cat, "But the battle is near, be brave, take heart, get prepared," he voice returned to normal, "Now go." She meowed before pushing Hollyflower toward the nursery. She stopped in the middle of the clearing and tilted her head up toward the sky staring angrily at the moon. She shook her head and walked slowly toward the nursery to retrieve her kits, she pushed through and was leaning down to pick up Willowkit's limp body when Rainclaw suddenly burst in her rushed to Hollyflower's side,

"I'm so sorry! I should have been watching them… I'm-," Hollyflower suddenly broke him off by stuffing her tail in his mouth and hissing at him,

"Hush!" she hissed, "Now smell." She ordered bending down and sniffing her daughter's pelt. The scent was very faint, almost like the cat had been trying to cover up their scent, but it was there. Hollyflower turned to Rainclaw who had recognized the scent. Her eyes glinted dangerously, her mate pulled his lips back in a snarl, his eyes narrowing, pelt bristling. She hissed out one word, one hateful name of the cat that had pulled off this deed, because of her Mountainclan would pay, "Moonshade." She growled.

*Going back after Hollyflower left camp to go for a run*

Moonshade hid in the shadows and watched the stupid she-cat race out of camp. Getting by the Treeclan guard had been easy, she just took the back entrance. Luck was on her side, as soon as she had found a hole in the wall she slipped through and Doveheart, the other Treeclan queen, had padded out to make dirt. The quiet nursery was empty except for the kits who were sleeping peacefully. With and evil growl she slipped forward and sniffed out Hollyflower's nest

The dumb queen had stolen Rainclaw away from her, now she would take what mattered the most to Hollyflower, her two, little kits. She slid out her sharp claw and stepped forward and slid the black kit's throat open, blood poured out and the black kit stared in shock at her and stumbled out of his nest before collapsing dead on the nursery floor. She shook her head in mock pity 'what a waste' she thought evilly before turning to the other kit who was awake and bristling defensively at her. She pulled her lips back in a snarl and the young kit attacked her. Moonshade just grabbed the kits tiny head in her jaws, bracing her paws on her chest and twisted until she heard the snap of bone and tossed the dead kit beside her brother. Moonshade pricked her ears at the sound of the queen returning and slipped out of the den. She trotted away from camp and heard an anguished yowl split the air. She dove into a bush and the sound of rapid paw steps racing toward camp, she hid until Hollyflower was out of sight before slipping out again and resuming her way toward the two-legged nest, oh her mate would be certainly pleased with her,

*Back to the present*

Hollyflower felt fury tanging underneath her pelt and she walked stiff legged toward Pinestar's den. Rainclaw had agreed to meet her in the center of the clearing after he buried their kits. Hollyflower burst into the den and Pinestar turned and looked at her, he had been pacing. "What's wrong Hollyflower?"

"I know who killed my kits." She growled, "Moonshade." Pinestar looked at her quizzically,

"Are you sure?" he meowed, opening her mouth to confirm a retort, a new voice spoke up from behind her,

"Of course she's sure. I've known Hollyflower since she was a kit, sure I wasn't the greatest father, but she never lied and always did what was best. You should know that to Pinestar." Hollyflower spun around in surprise and saw Stormheart standing behind her, "And though I never told her, I was proud to be her father." He murmured. Through her heartbreak, Hollyflower felt one piece of her heart soar with pride and love.

Hollyflower blinked gratefully at her father before turning back to Pinestar who was nodding his head at his deputy, "Very well. Round up a patrol and go to Mountainclan." Hollyflower froze and dipped her head,

"With all due respect, Pinestar, I would prefer if only Rainclaw and I went, for the cat who has taken our kit has been a personal matter for a while." He stared at her for a few heart beats,

"Very well Hollyflower, but don't do anything you might regret later." She dipped her head and set off with Rainclaw by her side. Stormheart had promised her while she was gone that he would watch over Moonkit until she returned.

As the two cats neared the border Hollyflower paused uncertainly, "Do we wait for a patrol?" she meowed almost to herself. Rainclaw turned to her his eyes burning with fury and sorrow,

"Moonshade did not wait for a patrol to come by to kill our kits, why should we wait for a patrol?" It only made half sense to her but she shook her head and together they crossed the border.

Both cats made it to the Mountainclan camp and were stopped by Rocktail, who was guarding the camp entrance, "What are you doing here?" he growled. Hollyflower stepped up and dipped her head, it almost killed her but she knew she had to sow respect if she was going to get anywhere, "Greetings Rocktail, we have come to speak with Lionstar." She meowed, Rocktail growled distrustfully before leading them inside the camp.

Rocktail yowled for Barkpelt to come out and watch the warriors while he went and got Lionstar. Mountainclan cats gathered outside and stared at the two cats. Lionstar appeared at the mouth of his den and glared down at the two cats, "Why are you here?" he spat "Spies most likely." He snarled at them Hollyflower stepped forward her neck fur bristling and her lips drawn back into a snarl,

"How Dare You-," she was cut off when Rainclaw slapped his tail into her mouth,

"Getting mad won't get us anywhere." He whispered and she reluctantly stepped back. He turned back to Lionstar,

"Greetings Lionstar, forgive us for intruding but we come with shocking and sorrowful news." Lionstar ordered him to go on when he paused. "Last night our nursery was attacked by a cat, a murderer. The cat killed-," his voice faltered and he took a deep breath preparing himself, Hollyflower took over,

"The cat killed two of my kits, no other cat was harmed, and no noise was made. The cat attempted to cover her scent but we caught it on my daughter's pelt." Lionstar growled at her,

"Well, who was it?" he demanded afraid that he already knew the answer,

"Moonshade." She meowed and turned around in a full circle, "Where is she?" Hollyflower demanded. Lionstar shook his with a sigh and then faced the two angry Treeclan cats,

"Moonshade was exiled from Mountainclan two sunrises ago, for attacking our camp with a bunch of rouges after I appointed Rocktail deputy and not her. I am sorry for your loss Hollyflower and Rainclaw, but Moonshade is not here."

**It seems like I always end my stories with a cliff hanger…sorry :D Got to get you guys to keep coming back somehow…anyways R and R! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

Hollyflower was shocked by the news of Moonshade. Hollyflower bowed her head in defeat, her tail dragged the ground and her ears drooped, "We'll never find our kits murderer." She muttered to Rainclaw who was padding beside her. Rainclaw stopped once they had crossed the border back to Treeclan territory,

"Yes we will! Their death will not go avenged…I'm so sorry Hollyflower." He meowed the last part quietly while staring at his paws like an apprentice. Hollyflower tilted her head questioningly,

"It's not your fault our kits are dead." She said. She opened her mouth to continue but Rainclaw cut her off,

"Yes, it is." Before she could interrupt her shook his head and led her further into the territory before taking a seat; Hollyflower sat next to him, "When I was an apprentice I went to my first gathering and met Moonshade, Moonpaw then. I thought she was the most wonderful cat in the world and decided to meet her at the border every night. Well one night we met and she said she couldn't go on like this anymore; she wanted me to run off with her. Well it turns out that same night, you became an apprentice, and I knew I had feelings for you, stronger then my crush on Moonpaw. I told her I couldn't and I also couldn't meet with her anymore. I didn't give her a reason, just that I couldn't. Moonpaw thought I was just trying to be loyal to my clan. Well when you came to the gathering that one time, she raced up to me and requested I run off with her again it didn't matter about our clan. I told her again no, but this time I told her about you. She was furious. She told me she wouldn't die until she saw you dead. I should have asked for her forgiveness, I should have run off with her, then you wouldn't be in danger and our kits wouldn't be dead." He ended and bowed his head again ashamed.

Hollyflower was silent for a few heartbeats and Rainclaw was sure that she would claw his fur off, and was therefore shocked when she rubbed her cheek against his, twined their tails and purred affectionately, "Oh Rainclaw! I'm so sorry you had to go through all that for me. But I wouldn't have wanted you to run away with her. If you had run off we would have never been mates, and never had kits." Rainclaw seemed like he wanted to interrupt but she flicked her tail to silence him, "Not all our kits are gone, we still have Moonkit. I am going to make sure, with every breath I take, to protect her and make sure she becomes the best warrior she can be, I will until the moment I join StarClan." She promised solemnly.

Rainclaw stared at her shocked before purring lovingly and licking her muzzle, "I will to." They stayed like that for a couple of heartbeats before they broke off and stood up. Both cats were suddenly anxious to get home to their daughter and started running. They burst into the clearing and Hollyflower stumbled in shock. The camp was ruined, injured cat littered the ground, but many stood in a circle, Hollyflower couldn't see what was in the center but she dreaded going to look. She saw Firepelt moving from cat to cat checking injuries, she raced over to Doveheart who was crouched protectively over her kits,

"What happened here?" she demanded in shock. Doveheart looked up at her blankly and was unable to answer she just stared at the circle of warriors, Hollyflower turned and met Stormheart's sorrowful gaze, he beckoned her over with his tail. Curiosity tinged her pelt as she slowly walked forward and pushed through the circle, in the center was the battered body of Pinestar. Hollyflower stifled a gas and turned to Stormheart, "What happened?" she asked quietly. He was silent for a moment,

"Moonshade came with some rouges, enough for a whole clan, she came up to us un expectantly. She demanded we turn you in but you weren't here. Pinestar told her to leave if she was going to live and we would never turn you in. You could see rage coming off her pelt and she lunged forward, then all the cats attacked us. They were strong, stronger than what we were expecting. The next thing I knew Moonshade was standing over Pinestar's dead body and told us we had exactly until next full moon to turn you in if we were to live." Hollyflower bowed her head from grief, she stood up and got the clan's attention with a wave of her tail,

"Forgive me for the trouble I have brought the clan. I will leave and turn myself in to save the rest of you." She meowed loudly and clearly. The clan looked at each other in surprise and surprisingly Moonpelt stood up and looked at her,

"No Hollyflower. You are our clan mate and we will stand by you until the end." She gazed at him shocked when Lionroar stepped up beside him, his golden tabby pelt was bloodied but he held up his head determining,

"He's right Hollyflower, we won't turn you in to that blithering she-cat." She was shocked hearing the agreement of Doveheart, Fawnbelly, Longtooth, Jaywing, Feathertail, Bramblepelt, Kinkfur and Voletail. She shook her head confused, they were acting so loyal to her, as if she were clan leader. Suddenly an outraged meow broke through the cats support,

"Wait! You want to keep her safe when she will cause trouble and death to our clan?" She was surprised to hear it was Mousetooth who spoke up, several cats including Mousetail, Snowfur and Tigerheart. Hollyflower took a step up and addressed the whole clan again,

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused the clan but I will fight beside you guys to defeat Moonshade until my last breath." She vowed. The clan seemed to appreciate her words and dipped their head to her in respect, until Firepelt took a step up,

"You guys give her your respect and loyalty as if she is clan leader, how would you feel if you knew she was half Mountainclan." She spoke clearly, but there was no remorse in her voice just concern for the clan's safety. Several gasps came from around the clan, some had known but most were shocked by this new news. Stormheart took a step up,

"I have known Hollyflower since she was a kit, yes, she is a Mountainclan warrior by blood, but that never stopped her from becoming a loyal Treeclan warrior, I will stand by her until my last breath." He said, addressing the last statement to her. Hollyflower dipped her head toward him and the cats accepted this. "Now, must go on my journey to accept my nine lives from StarClan, when I return I will come with StarClan's choice of a deputy." The cats around the clearing meowed their goodbyes and Stormheart left with Firepelt. Spottedpaw was left behind to treat the clan's injuries.

Hollyflower turned and saw Moonkit staring at her from the Medicine cat den. She blinked lovingly and sorrowfully at her last precious kit. She went over to her and licked the top of her head, "It'll be alright now my kit. Go rest you have a long journey ahead of you." Moonkit nodded and slipped back into the den to get some rest, Hollyflower glanced around the clan and saw there was nothing left to do and slipped into the Warriors den for some sleep.

Several other cats were already in the den asleep, she saw Sorreltail's nest was empty and climbed into it, she wouldn't mind. She closed her eyes an instantly darkness consumed her.

_Hollyflower blinked open her eyes and saw she was in a grassy meadow, she saw a burst of light coming from the other side of the trees and raced toward it, curiously. As she neared the light she crouched behind a bush to watch what was going on, in the middle of a group of cats stood Stormheart, nine other cats surrounded him and with a gasp she recognized Mossheart, Willowkit, Nightkit, Lilystar and Pinestar. Lilystar padded up to him, "With this life I grant you wisdom, to lead your clan wisely through the battle ahead." With a jolt Hollyflower realized she was in StarClan witnessing Stormheart getting his nine lives. She stumbled back with shock and collided with a strong form, she looked back and saw Treestar, Blackrain and Thunderpelt. She widened her eyes at them,_

"_Why am I in StarClan, am… am I dead?" Treestar purred in amusement, _

"_No little one, you are here because we have come to remind you of your prophecy, there is no room for kits, I know that you have lost two already, and we grieve the loss but now that they are gone your heart will break less when you give up Moonkit." Treestar stated seriously, Hollyflower stared at the three cats,_

"_What do you mean? I can't give up Moonkit!" Blackrain stared at her sympathetically,_

"_You must, it is your destiny, your prophecy, not Moonkit's." Hollyflower flattened her ears,_

"_And what if I don't?" she demanded,_

"_If you don't, darkness will consume your clan, and they will fall, blood will be spilled, and the destruction of Treeclan will come, Moonshade will rule the forest." Hollyflower stumbled back weary, _

"_But why do I have to give up Moonkit?" she murmured sadly,_

"_Because a nursing queen cannot become deputy, StarClan is telling Stormstar at this moment you will be chosen as deputy, he will protest that you are a queen and they will tell him that when he returns you will be ready." Hollyflower felt her legs collapse from under her and she wanted to wail her grief like a kit,_

"_How? I can't leave her on her own, she will die!" Hollyflower choked out, accepting her destiny with a broken heart, _

"_There is a cat in your clan, who has connections outside the clan, she will take care of it." Hollyflower stared at Blackrain confused, and before the she-cat disappeared she heard one name being hissed before everything vanished, Blackrain stared at her,_

"_It's _

**Oh no! Who is it? I'll update soon as I can and you guys will find out who it is, if you think you can guess who it is (I hint on it from earlier chapters) then PM me or review and tell your answer! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note: So the next couple of chapter's are going to be short, but that leads up to the final chapter which will be long, hope you enjoy!**

**Declaimer: Don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I do own the characters in this story though.**

"_It's Sorreltail."_ Hollyflower jerked awake, Sorreltail? Confused Hollyflower shifted and felt her friend sleeping beside her, she bent down as an odd scent hit her nose… Marshclan! Suddenly everything became clear to her, Sorreltail sneaking out on the night of her vigil, the friendliness toward the Marshclan warrior during the gathering (Chapter 5 for all who are confused)…what was his name? Hollyflower tilted her head in thought, Foxleap! That was the Marshclan warriors name!

Hollyflower felt her heart sink in her discovery, she would have to give up her last kit to Marshclan. Closing her eyes sadly she prodded Sorreltail awake, "Wha- What's wrong Hollyflower." She meowed drowsily. Hollyflower flicked her ears to indicate she should follow her and slipped out of the den with Sorreltail padding tiredly behind her.

"Wait here." She whispered not wanting to wake anyone up. Hollyflower padded toward the medicine den, but before entering she glanced up at the night stars, 'Is this you really want?' she screeched silently, the twinkling dots gave no reply. Bowing her head in defeat Hollyflower silently slipped in the medicine den and gently poked Moonkit with her nose, "Wake up my love." Hollyflower murmured to the sleeping kit.

Moonkit's blue eyes fluttered open and Hollyflower felt another pang of grief for what she was about to do. Moonkit shook her head and tried to go back to sleep, Hollyflower bent down and grabbed Moonkit gently by the scruff and went outside, indicating Sorreltail should follow she padded out the dirt place tunnel.

Once the three cats where well away from camp, Hollyflower cleared a small space for her kit and set her down gently and turned back to her confused friend, "What's the matter Hollyflower why are you dragging me out here in the middle of the freezing, cold night? What kind of mouse-brained-," Hollyflower cut her off,

"I know you've been seeing Foxleap." At once the dappled she-cat stopped talking, her green and blue eyes widening,

"You're not going to turn me in are you?" she meowed fearfully, Hollyflower shook her head slowly,

"I'm your best-friend Sorreltail! I wouldn't turn you in!" She exclaimed, Sorreltail began to look relived but Hollyflower swept in before Sorreltail could say anything, "But I need a favor." Sorreltail narrowed her eyes but then looked into Hollyflower's eyes,

"Anything Hollyflower! What can I do for you?!" Hollyflower felt grief well up inside her and clamped her muzzled shut for a few moments before blurting out her request,

"I need you to take Moonkit to Marshclan. Don't tell Foxleap it's mine, tell him anything but not that she's from Treeclan. Please! Don't ask me why, just please do it." Sorreltail looked shocked for a couple of moments but she pressed into Hollyflower's side,

"I'm not going to ask you why Hollyflower. I know you wouldn't do this unless you had a _very_ good reason. I won't tell anyone, and Foxleap will do this. I'm sorry I kept that secret from you." Hollyflower nodded and looked into her eyes, forgiveness, sorrow and gratitude brimmed them. "I'll give you a few moments with Moonkit." She meowed before bouncing off in search for the ginger tom.

Hollyflower turned to her last kit and stared at her, during their conversation Moonkit had turned and watched Hollyflower and Sorreltail with wide, scared eyes. Hollyflower felt regret clawing at her, "Moonkit, you have to go now-," Moonkit cut her off with a wail,

"WHY?! Hollyflower you can't leave me!" Hollyflower stared into Moonkit's blue eyes,

"I'm sorry but you'll be well looked after in Marshclan. Remember Treeclan." She meowed and licked her kit's head lovingly as Sorreltail bounded up. Sorreltail nodded once and swooped down, grabbing the kit's scruff. Sorreltail glanced at Hollyflower one last time, Hollyflower turned away and heard Sorreltail run off toward the Marshclan border. Moonkit's wails echoed through the trees, Hollyflower watched her daughter's silver and white pelt disappear in the shadows. She bowed her head and whispered farewell to her last daughter hoping she could hear her, even though she knew she couldn't,

"Be brave my kit. Remember you siblings. Remember Rainclaw and Treeclan. But most importantly remember my love." Her eyes brimmed with grief and she pushed through the brush and entered camp. She looked up at the stars,

"I'm ready." She whispered to StarClan.

**Hey guys, Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to fit this in so you knew what happened to Moonkit… so sad ;-(. Don't forget to R&R! **

**Next up: The start of the battle**


	14. Last Chapter Pt 1

**Authors Note: Hey, so I wasn't planning for the last chapter to come this soon but you guys seem to be losing interest in the story so this is the last chapter. **

**This last chapter is skipping ahead some time and Hollyflower has been deputy and it's the day where they have to meet Moonshade.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, but I own the characters (yes I know like two of the names are from the original series but they AREN'T THE SAME CAT!).**

**Part 1**

Hollyflower braced herself and stared at the sky, knowing this might be her last day. She hadn't been herself since she had given up Moonkit, every cat had assumed Moonkit had been taken by a fox when she wondered out of camp. Hollyflower and Rainclaw had grieved for the loss of all their kits and all cats looked at her with pity in their eyes, she knew that they felt bad and assumed she would collapse under the weight of grief, but today that would change! Today she would avenge her kits death!

Hollyflower glanced over as Stormstar padded over to her, he cleared his throat, "Hollyflower, this is not my battle. I will fight beside you but you must lead us into this battle, now go give the clan some encouragement." He meowed nodding his head up toward high-rock. Hollyflower dipped her head, unsaid love for her adoptive father brimmed her eyes. Hollyflower bunched her muscles and leapt up on the great rock, Stormstar sat beneath it.

She called the cats into the clearing with a yowl. She waited patiently for all the cats to gather around. Once all the cats were gathered she began,

"Treeclan, today we go into battle. I cannot say how proud I am of you, for you have been my home more than Mountainclan could ever be. Today we will face a clan of rouges led by Moonshade and her mate Claw. We will fight them, and we will win! If any cat believes this battle is unjust then I will not push you to fight, for this is my battle, not yours." She paused as the clan cats glanced at each other,

"No cat believes that this battle is unjust Hollyflower! We will fight beside you until our last breath!" Mousetooth spoke up, the cats gathered murmured their agreement. Hollyflower dipped her head,

"Then I thank you once again Treeclan." She dipped her head and was surprised when they suddenly began to chant her name,

"Hollyflower! Hollyflower! Hollyflower!" She jumped down and the cats broke up into small groups, Rockpaw, Swiftpaw, Fernpaw, and Wingpaw were practicing battle moves while their mentors, Dapplepelt, Doveheart, Sorreltail and Snowfur, gave them advice. Spottedpaw and Firepelt were going over herbs and their treatment. Deerpelt, Fawnbelly, Thrushpelt and Shadowfang where all in deep discussion sharing prey. Lionroar was practicing battle moves with Moonpelt; while Feathertail sat on the side watching the two warriors intently with bright blue eyes. Sparrowfeather, Tigerheart, and Jaywing headed out on a quick border patrol. Stormstar was in a meeting with his senior warriors, Voletail, Mousetooth, Kinkfur, Lilystem, Bramblepelt, Longtooth and Rainclaw. Hollyflower quickly padded over to Stormstar and the senior warriors, she was just within ear-shot when she heard Mousetooth hissing,

"We should just turn her in! We don't stand a chance, the group Moonshade attacked the clan with was only half of the warriors she's really got!" Hollyflower pricked her ears,

"And how do you know Mousetooth? Have you, seen this army of hers? Are you perhaps part of this army?" She cut in before any cat could say anything. All heads turned to her in surprise, not realizing that she had approached. Mousetooth jumped and looked guiltily at her, then his eyes turned defiantly,

"I have seen her army! Treeclan will be dead by the end of the day!" Hollyflower narrowed her eyes dangerously at him,

"Traitor!" she hissed, "The exit is that way, get out." She meowed, suddenly puzzle pieces started falling together, then it clicked. That night when Mousetooth was guarding the camp and Moonshade had killed her kits. How Moonshade had known the territory so well, why Mousetooth looked tired all the time, and always suddenly _gone_ when battles had started. "GET OUT!" she yowled furiously at him! I know _everything _that you've done you traitor. If I ever see you in my territory again then you will be killed." Mousetooth flattened his ears.

Suddenly he snarled at her, "You never belonged here you Mountainclan she-cat!" He said and sprung at her throat. Quick as a blink, Stormstar lunged forward and grabbed his scruff snatching him back, while Rainclaw had sprung in front of her, shielding her away from Mousetooth. Mousetooth turned around and faced Stormstar bristling, "Now you've turned my clan mates against me!" he hissed at Hollyflower while glaring at Stormstar. Stormstar flattened his ears,

"Get out Mousetooth, if we see you in our territory again, you will be killed." He meowed and shoved Mousetooth toward the camp entrance. Mousetooth hissed one last time,

"Treeclan will be destroyed!" He yowled,

"Not as long as I live!" She screeched back, he met her eyes, a glint that took her words in with an evil promise.

By now all eyes in the camp were on Mousetooth who was running out of camp and Hollyflower who had a crazed look in her eyes and was panting frantically. She turned at stared at Stormstar, "It's time." She hissed. Stormstar dipped his head.


	15. Last Chapter Pt 2

**Part 2**

Hollyflower glanced back one last time at her warriors, technically Stormstar's warriors but they were following _her _into this battle. She stopped at the rise of the hill, looking at her warriors all one by one, Voletail, the small tabby tom who was brave and loyal. Kinkfur, pale gray tom who would give his life for his clan mates in a heartbeat. Lilystem, the tortishell she cat who had helped Sorreltail become the warrior she was. Bramblepelt, a tom who was brown with black splotches who hunted tirelessly for his clan with Longtooth, and Jaywing to make sure the clan was always fed. Tigerheart, the orange she-cat with black stripes, although the bravery of a tiger ran through her veins, her loyalty toward Hollyflower was always wavering as the two she-cats often bickered. Sparrowfeather and Snowfur, on black as night the other white as snow, the two mates found love in their opposites. Wingpaw, the small, pale, gray she-cat was looking nervous and excited at the prospect of her first battle. Feathertail, her beloved mentor who had taught her everything she knew. Moonpelt challenged Hollyflower's loyalty more than once but now realized her first and only loyalty was to her clan. Doveheart, Swiftpaw, mentor and apprentice who trained to be the best. Dapplepelt and Rockpaw were apprentice and mentor. Lionroar was brave. Shadowfang was swift and stealthy. Rainclaw was her beloved, and Stormstar her father who had challenged her to be the best Treeclan warrior possible.

Hollyflower watched as every single one of her cats lined up on the hill rise, with a nod at Stormstar she lead the way down to where she saw Moonshade. Moonshade stood with her head high beside a huge, dark, orange tom. She stifled a gasp of surprise as she saw Moonshade's warriors, there were twice as many rouges as Treeclan cats. Suddenly a rustle at the bushes caught Hollyflower's attention, she choose to ignore it,

"Hollyflower," Moonshade began with a low growl that rumbled like a purr, "Have you come to turn yourself in?"

"Never. Treeclan has come to fight, if you leave now there does not have to be a battle, just go Moonshade, and don't come back." Hollyflower meowed with her head high and eyes narrowed slightly,

"Leave? Without you?" Moonshade scoffed, she began to pace, "After everything you've done to me? You _stole_ the cat that meant the most to me you mouse-brained she-cat. Rainclaw actually treated me correctly after I had been cast aside from the clan; they never believed I was fit to become a warrior, so they gave up on me. The day Rainclaw told me he loved you, it broke my heart, more so since I was expecting his kits." She lashed her tail, and Hollyflower heard a surprised gasp come from Rainclaw, she flicked her ears but continued to stare at Moonshade, who swept on, "Then when my kits where born they recognized Rainclaw's pelt color and they killed all four of my kits." She concluded harshly. Hollyflower blinked slowly,

"I'm sorry you've had a difficult time Moonshade, but we don't have to fight, I'll come with you! We can live together forever." Hollyflower spun around and was surprised to see Rainclaw beside her, "I promise." He whispered to Moonshade. Hollyflower stared at him for a few heartbeats feeling her heart break, then she heard a cackle from Moonshade's direction,

"Hoping to save your pretty, Mountainclan, devil, she-cat mate, Rainclaw? Well you can't! I have a mate already and we are ready to rip you to shreds." Hollyflower's gaze flew to the big, orange tom beside Moonshade, _'oooh '._ Stormstar pushed his way to the front to address Moonshade,

"Get out of our forest Moonshade this is your last chance for peace, now go." He ordered Moonshade scoffed and twitched her tail in a silent order to the orange tom. Before any cat could react, as if in slow motion, he bunched his muscles and lunged forward grabbing Stormstar's throat in his jaws and tearing it at. Stormstar fell to the ground and blood poured out, along with his lives, all nine of them. Hollyflower watched in fascinated horror, finally she snapped out of it and flattened her ears. Begging Stormstar wouldn't hold it against her that she wouldn't be able to mourn now she flicked her ears, "Treeclan, Attack!" she yowled and leapt at Moonshade. As cats collided Hollyflower lost sight of the silver she-cat.

Hollyflower whisked around and fell to the ground as a scrawny brown tom bowled her over. Hollyflower sprung up hissing, the tom charged at her and she leapt straight up and landed on the tom's back. She dug her claws in as he bucked beneath her, she began to churn her hind paws on his back and he let out a yowl of pain. Hollyflower leaned forward and bit the tom's ear. Suddenly he rolled over, smothering her in his fur. She yowled furiously and began withering under him, she finally got a paw under him and she shoved him off. With an angry screech she launched herself at him and bowled him over, and started shredding his exposed stomach. The tom pushed her off and ran into the bushes.

Nearby Sorreltail was locked in combat with a tortishell she-cat. Rainclaw was taking on two cats at once, but handling himself quite well. Doveheart was fighting beside Swiftpaw as the two fought off two snapping she-cats. Tigerheart was chasing a she-cat into the bushes. Snowfur and Wingpaw along with Rockpaw where holding a line of defense in front of the medicine cat treating Lionroar. Lilystem and Voletail where back into some thorns by three massive toms. Hollyflower charged that way and leapt up on one of the unsuspecting tom's back and bit on his scruff jumping back, dragging him with her. The tom lost his balance when he looked back and fell to the ground where Hollyflower grabbed his neck and shook her head violently. She felt the tom clawing at her should and she bit down harder. The tom suddenly tore himself away and pelted into the bushes, yowling. One of the other tome where gone and Voletail and Lilystem where beating the other one.

Hollyflower looked around and saw that somehow Rockpaw had gotten separated from the defense long and was pinned on the ground by a bristling she-cat. Hollyflower wasted no time and sprinted over to two cats and head butted the she-cat in the shoulder and threw her off Rockpaw, who quickly recovered and lunged at the she-cat, Hollyflower spun around and saw Moonshade battling Moonpelt and Hollyflower leapt over the cats and onto the rock where the battle was happening and Moonpelt was knocked against the rock, bleeding horribly. Hollyflower jumped in front of Moonpelt and Moonshade advanced. The two she-cats began circling each other, lashing out with their fore-paws every few heartbeats. Suddenly Moonshade reared up and slashed at Moonshade, Moonshade met her, as the two she-cats fought, forepaws clashing together as they danced on the rock.

The sound of the cats yowling and battling below brought strength to Hollyflower and she lunged forward to grasp Moonshade's throat but was cast aside by Mousetooth. Hollyflower fell from the rock and landed with a thump but quickly recovered and She leapt back up to meet both cats. Looking down she realized that her cats where out-numbered and loosing. With deadly intent and precise aim she slashed, bit and lunged at the two cat. Claws caught her across the cheek and she fell back quickly recovering, she lashed out at Mousetooth and hooked her claws in his throat and threw him, bleeding, over the edge and onto the hard ground below.

She heard him land with a sickening thud and turned back to Moonshade who was looking furious. With a boost of courage Hollyflower leapt at her, but Moonshade hooked her hind paws from under and she went crashing to the rock below. Laying stunned she looked up at Moonshade who's eyes where glittering in triumph. With a massive amount of energy, Hollyflower sprung up and hooked her forepaws around the she-cats neck, dragging her back down below. Hollyflower and Moonshade fought and withered and somehow managed to end up in the water. Hollyflower saw her chance and leapt up on an overhanging tree on the shore and pushed back off landing on Moonshade. Hollyflower used both her weight and her muscle to hold the she-cat under water and watched air bubbles escape as the she-cat withered and shook under water desperately trying to escape. Hollyflower stared down in triumph as the she-cat stopped thrashing and lay still.

Hollyflower dipped her head under the water and grabbed Moonshade's scruff and dragged her up on the rocks and stood over her. Hollyflower was like a shadow on the rock in the sunlight of dusk. Hollyflower raised her muzzle and stared down as one by one each cat looked up and saw Moonshade dead. With a wail of fear the cats turned tail and left the clearing in terror, for their leader was dead, leaving Treeclan in victory.

Hollyflower stared down at her cats as they stared at her, triumph lit her eyes. Victory swirled through Hollyflower's heart as she thought about the forest being clear of such a vile heart and soul. As one the cats let out yowls of triumph and began chanting one word. One word that meant the world to Hollyflower, because she had earned it time and time again,

Hollystar.

**Hey, so hope you enjoyed Hollykit's Story which is now complete! Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to get the ending just right, because it was my first fic. Goodbye for now, hope you read onto my other stories in the future, until then my fellow readers, Smooth sailin me hearties! **

**I want to also say thank you to Hollypaw888, Echostorm17, and Moontail2020 for reviewing on almost every chapter! Thanks you guys!**


End file.
